


Prude

by sister_elric



Series: Roy/Ed Week 2017 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, RoyEd Week, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_elric/pseuds/sister_elric
Summary: "You embarrassed me this evening."Written for Roy/Ed Week 2017





	Prude

“You embarrassed _the hell_ out of me this evening!” Ed slammed the door hard. Roy reopened it a moment later, snickering.

“Edward, it was no bi-“

“No big deal? NO BIG DEAL?! You told your _entire_ office that you’ve blown me in the supply closet. That’s not something you just go around drunkenly telling people!” Ed angrily kicked off his boots and began to unbutton his coat.

“Like they didn’t already know that. I’m sorry to tell you dear, you’re not particularly quiet.” The blonde narrowed his eyes before turning and storming down their hallway. Roy smiled and his began to follow his lover. “Look Ed, I’m so-“

“You told them that I like licking your asshole… _you asshole_!”

“Well…that’s not particularly untrue.”

“Yeah, but that’s not something you just go around telling people!” The two had made it to their shared bedroom, Roy leaning against the doorframe as he watched his boyfriend parade around the room.

“Look, I’m so-“

“You told them I liked my hair pulled, Roy!” Roy really tried his best to hide his smile.

“Well, you do.”

Edward growled and stomped towards him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. “That’s _NOT_ something you just go around fucking telling people, bastard!”

Roy placed both of his hands on the younger man’s shoulders, looking him in the eye. “Edward, I’m sorry. I didn’t think it’d be a big deal. We’ve been together for years, of course everyone knows we’re intimate.”

“That doesn’t mean you can go around-“

“- telling people. I know. It was just something that came up.”

Edward rolled his eyes. “How the _fuck_ does me rimming you come up in a goddamn conversation?”

“Well…”

//

The next day, Edward stormed in the office and stomped right to Breda’s desk. “Listen here you shithead, I am anything _BUT_ a prude! And I better not hear another fucking word about my sex life out of your goddamn mouth again.”

The entire office silenced. The bigger man blinked a few times before grinning wickedly. “So, what you’re saying is that you’re NOT a prude, but instead you’re into the kinky stuff?”

Blushing from head to toe, Edward yelled, “ _WHAT DID I JUST SAY?_!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my piece of work since 2014. Hope it wasn't too lame.


End file.
